1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a display system, a transmission method, and a display method capable of exchanging information with another device via HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface).
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, in communication between electronic devices via HDMI, an HDMI sink device (hereinafter referred to simply as “sink device”) has been able to display a connection mode of an HDMI source device (hereinafter referred to simply as “source device”) connected to the sink device in a menu form on a display of the sink device.
For example, when the sink device includes two HDMI input terminals, that is, HDMI 1 and HDMI 2, a list of device name information and device type information on source devices connected respectively to the HDMI 1 and the HDMI 2 is displayed.
Each of the source devices obtains a physical address assigned to the HDMI input terminal of the sink device to which the source device is connected by reading EDID (Extended Display Identification Data) and notifies the sink device of the obtained physical address as its own physical address, with the result that the above list can be displayed, the EDID corresponding to each of the HDMI input terminals and held by the sink device.
A transmission system capable of communication via HDMI is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-232377.